Pilotos y Jinetes
by ngefan2010
Summary: Un experimento de sincronización con caballos sacara el lado oculto de Shinji y Rei
1. Chapter 1

Pilotos

_Contenido Adulto. Evangelion pertenece a Gainax, este fanfic es hecho sin ánimo de lucro._

-¡Caballito!- Fue la primera palabra que Shinji pudo articular antes de "Mama" o "Papa". Yui Ikari se puso a su hijo a horcajadas en su cuello. El pequeño niño se agarraba de sus cabellos. Juntos iban a casa por la calle.

-¡Caballito, mama!- Yui puso a su vástago a galopar en una pierna. El niño estaba dándole la espalda a su madre y trataba de no perder el equilibrio. La rodilla de su madre era la cabeza del caballo y su muslo su lomo. Yui lo sujetaba por las caderas.

-¡Mama, quiero caballito!- Yui puso al pequeño a saltar arriba de su vientre. Ella estaba acostada bocarriba y Shinji tenía sus piernitas a sus costados y los brazos de su mama eran las bridas. Ella estaba acostada en el suelo elevando sus caderas con sus piernas flexionadas y mirando a su retoño a los ojos con una sonrisa. Shinji reía feliz en cada salto y rebote.

-¡Papa, mira mi caballito!- Gritaba el diminuto Shinji montado en la espalda de su madre. Yui estaba caminando a cuatro patas. Shinji mantenía el equilibrio solo, sujetando el cuello de la camisa de su mama. Yui Relincho, se paro en sus patas trasera y se irguió. Shinji como un experto jinete se sujeto del cuello de la camisa y se sujeto con sus piernitas del lomo de su mama. Balanceo su peso e instintivamente busco la forma de que su centro de gravedad estuviera sobre el centro de gravedad de su madre. El padre sonrió al ver la escena. Gendou Ikari era joven y no usaba barba en ese entonces. Yui Ikari desaparecería un año después.

-¡Tu le tienes miedo y terror a los caballos!- le dijo Gendou Ikari a su esposa. Estaban acostados en la cama. De niña la asustaban y de adulta nunca le paso por la mente superar ese miedo. Gendou Ikari había traído un poni a la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo y Yui no quiso ni acercarse al pequeño caballo. ¡A Shinji le encanto!

-¡No es ningún crimen!- Dijo Yui. -¡Mi amor, Caballito yo quiero ahora!- Dijo ella imitando a su hijo mimosa.

Gendou empezó a desnudar a su esposa. Yui era de cortos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Como la mayoría de las japonesas era de poco pecho, menuda y delgada. Sentado en la cama su esposo la hacía saltar y rebotar, ensartada en su sexo, como Shinji galopando su pierna. Ella le daba la espalda mientras su marido la sujetaba por las caderas. Yui después estaba a cuatro patas mientras su hombre la "montaba" como un semental. Yui galopaba la verga de su marido, rebotando en su vientre, relinchando de placer. Agotada se durmió en brazos de su consorte.

***

Era un día como cualquier otro. Las pruebas y Test eran los de siempre. Maya les había dicho a los pilotos que les tenía una sorpresa. Los tres fueron con ella a un lugar en el Geofront en que habían sido instalados un establo junto a unas caballerizas. Asuka y Shinji se sorprendieron. Rei miraba todo en su indiferencia de siempre… hasta que escucho relinchar un caballo. ¡Se puso más pálida de lo que era!

-Ninguno de los tres tiene entrenamiento previo montando caballos. Queremos que los monten y traten de jinetearlo sin ayuda de nadie. En teoría con su capacidad de sincronización ya sabrán como arreglárselas.

Los caballos se encabritaron. Nerviosos no dejaban que los pilotos se les acercaran. Relinchaban y mostraban los dientes en forma amenazadora. Rei estaba paralizada sin saber por qué. Su respiración se hacía pesada. Maya estaba como observadora y no podía ayudarlos. Shinji y Asuka eran los que hacían todo. Rei no se movía. La joven trago saliva. ¡No se podía mover de donde estaba!

-Creo que es el olor del LCL lo que los molesta Asuka…- Dijo Shinji

-Hay unas regaderas en los establos, pueden ducharse ahí si quieren- dijo Maya.

-También vamos a necesitar otra muda que no tenga ese olor-Dijo Asuka-¡Ropa apropiada!

-Todo lo tenemos listo- Dijo Maya. Los tres pilotos fueron a ducharse.

Rei sentía su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho. Asuka se duchaba de lo más emocionada por montar a caballo que ni se percato que Rei no se enjabonaba. Solo se quedaba parada ahí dejando que el agua le cayera y le escurriera por su cuerpo. Asuka no tuvo problemas en montar en su caballo. Lo ensillo y le puso la brida sola. ¡Montaba como un jinete experto! Shinji no supo ensillar su montura, sin contar que los caballos lo seguían rehuyendo. Rei se mantenía a prudente distancia. Si trataba de acercarse los caballos se encabritaban. Ella parecía en su indiferencia habitual, pero prefería no acercarse a los animales. Maya dio por terminada la prueba.

-Asuka, ya te puedes ir-Dijo- Shinji, Rei, ustedes se quedaran hasta que puedan montar a los caballos, ¡Lo siento!... es parte de su entrenamiento como pilotos de Evangelión… se les preparo unos cuartos en los establos por si acaso ocurría esto… ¡Parece que tu cuarto se quedara vacio Asuka!... considerando que eres la piloto con la mayor sincronización no me sorprende… Shinji y Rei, ¡están de su cuenta ahora! Solo puedo volver hasta que logren montarlos. No podrán salir y nadie podrá venir. Hagan lo que crean necesario. Recuerden que si pueden pilotear a los EVA también pueden jinetear a estos caballos sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento previo. ¡Solo usen el sentido común y tengan cuidado! Solo llámenme cuando lo hayan logrado o si ocurre una emergencia.

Shinji y Rei se quedaron solos. Shinji no se daba por vencido. Rei solo se le quedaba mirando sentada en una paca de heno. Shinji logro ensillar a su caballo, un alazán negro andaluz, pero Rei le hizo la observación de que había puesto la silla al revés. Shinji volvió a ensillarlo, pero esta vez en forma correcta. Muy ufano puso un pie en el estribo y quedo del lado de la cola del caballo. Rei solo lo miraba. El nervioso animal se lo sacudió y Shinji cayó. No se lastimo, ni Rei se molesto en preguntarle. El caballo le tiro una coz con sus patas traseras que lo mando lejos. Rei ni se inmuto. Shinji si se había golpeado en forma fuerte, pero no era grave. El caballo se encabritaba y trataba de liberarse. Shinji se le acerco dando traspiés y con una mano en la cintura. Le hablaba con suavidad. No estaba desanimado por la patada recibida. ¡De niño siempre quiso montar a caballo! ¡Era su sueño!

El caballo pareció calmarse. Rei se levanto y le dijo que lo mejor era dejarlo para mañana y que fueran a comer. El caballo se dejaba acariciar por Shinji. El tercer elegido animo a la primera elegida que le acariciara la cabeza al caballo. Fue la primera vez que Shinji vio a Rei perder la serenidad.

-¡Mejor lo hago mañana!-Dijo rehuyendo su mirada.

-Rei, no has intentado montarlo, ni siquiera acercarte a uno… ¡vamos anímate!... solo le acaricias la cabeza y ya…

Rei sentía mucho miedo, pero Maya había dicho que montar a caballo mejoraría su desempeño como piloto. Lentamente acercaba la mano al caballo. Este relincho en forma amenazadora y ella retiro la mano. Se puso de cuclillas y con las manos en la cabeza como si el techo le fuera a caer encima.

-¡No puedo!, ¡No puedo!, no me pidas que lo vuelva hacer… ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!- Dijo ella en un ataque de pánico e histeria. Shinji se le acerco por detrás y ella lo abrazo y le pidió que no la dejara sola con los animales. Él le dijo que lo mejor era que fueran a comer. Shinji preparaba la comida y Rei se bebía nerviosa un vaso de agua. Los caballos relinchaban y eso la tenía alterada. ¡Pero tenía que vencer su miedo porque estaba condicionada y programada a anteponer sus deberes y obligaciones de piloto a todo!

-Rei… He estado pensando en dormir en los establos para que los caballos se acostumbre a nuestro olor y presencia… ¿Tú qué dices?

- Me parece buena idea…- Dijo ella. No había probado bocado. Shinji tenía ganas de decirle que no se preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien. A Shinji le dolía todavía la patada del caballo. Pero aún así quería realizar su sueño, más que pasar la prueba. Rei se dio cuenta de que Shinji no tendría problemas en pasar la prueba mañana y que se quedaría sola con los caballos hasta que los montara.

-Ikari-Kun, te pido por favor que me ayudes… ¡No entiendo de donde me sale este miedo irracional!... te pido que no me abandones hasta que pueda pasar la prueba… ¡No soportaría quedarme aquí sola!

-No te dejare sola, Ayanami… ¡Te lo prometo!

Shinji preparo dos lechos improvisados con las balas de heno en medio del establo. Los dos jóvenes se habían vuelto a duchar. Shinji tenía puesto un pijama de algodón de hospital. Rei prefería dormir con su ropa interior y su camisa del colegio. Los de Nerv habían traído ropa limpia recién comprada, según los gustos personales de los pilotos. A Rei solo le trajeron uniformes del colegio nuevos y su ropa interior blanca de algodón. A Shinji un vestuario más variado. A Shinji le choco que a Rei no le hubieran traído otras prendas.

-Shinji, ¡está bien! Me siento más cómoda con la ropa que uso siempre…

-¡Para montar a caballo necesitas ropa adecuada!

Rei no estaba muy convencida, pero no quiso discutir. Los caballos seguían nerviosos, relinchaban y bufaban. Rei estaba con los nervios de punta. Shinji estaba arrepentido de su idea, ¡los caballos no los iban a dejar dormir! Rei se levanto de su cama improvisada y se acerco a Shinji. Este pensó que sería para decirle que fueran a dormir a los cuartos que Nerv había acondicionado para ellos.

-Ikari-Kun… ¿puedo dormir contigo?- Dijo ella en un hilo de voz. Shinji tuvo que dejar que Rei le repitiera la pregunta antes de contestar.

-Rei, si quieres vamos a nuestras habitaciones…

-¡No!, ¡es necesario acostumbrar a los caballos a nuestro olor y presencia!… para mí no es problema no dormir en toda la noche si es necesario… ¡pero me dan miedo y estoy asustada!... me sentiré mejor si duermo o estoy acostada contigo- dijo ella con su monocorde voz, pero en los ojos de la muchacha había suplica.

Los dos jóvenes compartieron la cama dándose la espalda. Shinji sentía a la chica temblar y castañear sus dientes por el desasosiego y el terror que sentía. Los caballos seguían intranquilos, encabritados y tratando de liberarse. La joven trataba de fundir su espalda con la espalda del muchacho. El joven se giro y la abrazo sin malas intenciones. No se dijeron nada. Rei sentía la respiración del muchacho en su nuca y su pecho contra su espalda. Se sentía bien entre sus brazos. ¡Shinji era como su hermano mayor! Los animales se fueron calmando y ella se durmió. Se sentía a salvo acurrucada y abrazada por el tercer elegido.

Shinji no podía dormir. El tibio cuerpo de Rei era una tentación capaz de llevar a un santo a la perdición. La respiración de la joven era sosegada. Shinji tenía un brazo debajo de ella que estaba entre sus pechos sintiendo los suaves latidos del corazón. La otra mano estaba por encima de su costado, en el plano vientre. Cada mano tenía encima la mano de Ayanami con los dedos de ella entrelazados con los dedos de él. Sus desnudas piernas estaban pegadas a las de él.

El joven sentía toda la zanja de las nalgas de la joven, a pesar del faldón de la camisa y las bragas de ella, contra sus órganos genitales. Shinji sintió dolor cuando su miembro erguido dio un jalón a las perneras de su pantalón. Trato de separar sus caderas del culito de Rei, pero esta solo lo busco. En el movimiento la mano entre los pechos quedo sobre un seno. Shinji sintió la rugosidad del pezón apenas disimulada por la tela de la camisa y la tela del sujetador. La otra mano estaba entre las piernas de la muchacha, tocando la braga de algodón. El olor a sangre del LCL era más penetrante en Rei que en cualquier otro piloto. Ella usaba para disimularlo un suave y fino perfume que los de NERV habían escogido para ella precisamente para eso. Los olores y aromas de la madera, el heno, los caballos se mezclaban con el olor a sangre del cuerpo de Rei y su perfume. La mezcla era embriagante y enervante. Rei se despertó al sentir el duro y palpitante miembro entre sus nalgas suaves.

-Ikari-Kun, ¿Qué haces?- Dijo ella. Shinji sentía deseos de que la tierra se lo tragara. Su erección era enorme e imposible de ocultar. Trago saliva. Su cara estaba roja al responder.

-Rei, ¡lo siento tanto!... ¡yo no quería!...

Shinji estaba avergonzado y abochornado. Trato de huir pero la mano de Rei lo detuvo:

-Ikari-kun, ¡prometiste no dejarme sola!... solo tratemos de dormir… ¡ya se te pasara!... de todas formas no me molesta… ¡esta bien si eres tú!- Dijo ella.

Shinji se acostó dándole la espalda y separado de ella. ¡Si hubiera sido Asuka en verdad lo hubiera pasado mal! El joven adopto una posición fetal. Sentía su pene caliente y a punto de explotar entre las piernas. Trato de pensar en cualquier cosa que le quitara el cachondeo y la excitación. Muy perversamente en su interior quería aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de Rei. Esa misma vulnerabilidad lo paralizaba. Rei siempre le había gustado, pero el carácter serio de ella era una barrera infranqueable. Su miedo e inseguridad y no su nobleza de espíritu era lo que le impedían brincar encima de Rei y hacerla suya.

Rei trago saliva. Nuevamente volvía a tener miedo. No podría dormir en el establo si no era en brazos del tercer elegido. Los animales estaban más calmados, pero la respiración de los caballos en la total oscuridad le llenaba de espanto. Resoplaban en forma amenazante. Tenía miedo del que muchacho se fuera si ella se quedaba dormida.

-Ikari-Kun, ¡no puedo dormir!... me dejas poner mi espalda contra tu espalda… ¡solo quiero sentir que estas a mi lado!

El muchacho no dijo nada. Solo sintió la espalda de Rei contra su espalda. Ella temblaba de miedo. Ella siempre había sido la chica sin emociones. Su fragilidad era como el cristal, visible y transparente. Capaz de romperse y cuartearse con el más leve golpe. La respiración de la joven se hizo tenue y pausada. ¡Estaba profundamente dormida! Shinji trato de separarse de ella, pero ella se despertó al no sentirlo a su lado

-¿Shinji?-Dijo ella con el corazón en la mano. Solo se tranquilizo al sentir nuevamente la espalda del muchacho contra su espalda. Pensó que el muchacho estaba dormido. Ella se giro y le puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura. Shinji sentía los núbiles pechos contra su espalda en suave y rítmico movimiento por la respiración de la joven. Su respiración en su nuca. La calidez de su cuerpo. ¡No iba poder dormir!

A la mañana siguiente Rei se dio cuenta de que el ojeroso muchacho no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Seguía con la erección entre las piernas. Shinji se sentía abochornado a más no poder. Ya era de día.

-¡Eh!... –Shinji trago saliva y respiro hondo- tengo que ir al baño Rei…

El joven se dedico a estrangular a la gallina en el baño por un largo rato. Shinji aprovecho para de una vez darse una ducha con agua tibia. Sintió a Rei en el baño contiguo. La idea de que la joven estaba desnuda a pocos metros de él hizo que su erección volviera. Del agua tibia paso de golpe a la fría. A jalarse y menearse su miembro. Se sentía con la palabra perdedor marcado en la frente.

Estaba cansado y muerto de sueño. Rei había preparado el desayuno y un poco de café. Se veía extremadamente sexi recién bañada con solo su camisa y presumiblemente con su ropa interior de algodón puesta. Las largas piernas a la vista, el culito respingón y su fina silueta a contra luz casi hicieron que el muchacho tuviera otra erección. El joven no osaba levantar la vista del plato. La joven se daba cuenta de que Shinji estaba más cohibido de lo normal.

-Ikari-Kun… ¡gracias por dormir conmigo!- Dijo Rei. Ella sintió un calor extraño en sus mejillas. Shinji veía a la muchacha sonrojada hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. La joven sonrió. Shinji recordó que desde la operación Yashima no la había vuelto a ver sonreír así.

-¡De nada Rei!... creo que me iré a acostar y a dormir un rato más…

-¡Esta bien Ikari-Kun!- Dijo ella.

Rei no se atrevía a entrar sola a los establos. Era temprano y Shinji dormiría por largo rato. La joven recordó que el joven Ikari había dicho que sus ropas no eran adecuadas para montar. Rei decidió ir de compras. Durante toda la mañana fue a las tiendas. Pensó en comprarle ropa al tercer elegido también. Todos los pilotos tenían crédito ilimitado, pero ella nunca había tenido necesidad de comprar nada. De eso se encargaban los de NERV. Maya había dicho que los dos no podrían salir, pero también que estaban en libertad de hacer lo que creyeran necesario para pasar la prueba. La joven salío sin problemas. Nunca en su vida había ido de compras y mucho menos sola. La vendedora encontraba bastante problemático atender a la lacónica joven. Pero su paciencia rindió sus frutos. Rei hizo una buena compra y ella seguramente se ganaría una buena comisión.

-Pruébate este vestido… ¡volverás loco a tu novio!

-No tengo novio- fue la seca respuesta. Rei tomo el vestido de todas formas. No lo iba a comprar. Ella solo quería ropa cómoda y que le permitiera libertad de movimientos. La pobre vendedora se desesperaba con la taciturna cliente. Con su nulo sentido de la moda y poco entusiasmo. Por un momento creyó que era una broma pesada de alguien. Para Rei no había diferencia entre ponerse un saco de papas y los vestidos que le mostraba la vendedora. ¡La pobre mujer estaba que tiraba la toalla!

La joven estaba en un mostrador mirando su cuerpo en ropa interior delante del espejo. Rei pensó en lo que había pasado a noche. El joven Ikari había tenido una erección fenomenal. La joven veía su cuerpo en el espejo. Ikari seguramente no pudo evitarlo, era una reacción normal, instintiva, imposible de controlar. Ayanami no sabía por que, pero se sentía halagada. Su reflejo en el espejo le sonreía. Algo en su interior disfrutaba perversamente de haber trasnochado al muchacho toda la noche. Lo pensó mejor y decidió comprar el vestido sin siquiera probárselo.

Ayanami no era virgen. El Comandante Ikari ya hacía mucho tiempo que había ejercido su derecho de pernada. El comandante Ikari estaba en plena forma y hacer "eso" con él era parte de sus deberes y obligaciones. La unión era solamente física y carnal. En mente y alma ella se separaba de su cuerpo. Solo se preocupaba en proporcionar un rato agradable al comandante. No estaba segura de sentir placer o gozo con el comandante. Nunca le había cruzado por la mente si era agradable o desagradable lo que estaban haciendo. Tener relaciones con él no la hacía feliz, pero tampoco infeliz. El comandante Ikari era siempre frío y distante con ella, aún en esos momentos. Para Rei el comandante Ikari era la única persona en quien podía confiar, lo único a que aferrarse en su vida.

Rei se quedo de piedra al ver a Shinji montado a caballo. El joven trataba de no caerse de la silla, pero en lo general estaba claro que había pasado la prueba. Shinji había dormido unas dos o tres horas. Ayanami le había dejado una nota. Shinji recordó de la fobia de la chica a los caballos y rápidamente desmonto. Agarraba al animal por las bridas para llevarlo al establo. La joven trago saliva en lo que Shinji salía. El muchacho había preparado un almuerzo delicioso. Para Rei, que estaba acostumbrada a insípidos guisos de vegetales, la comida era muy buena. Shinji estaba muy parlanchín y alegre por haber por fin cumplido su sueño.

No había prisa. La tarde la pasaron dando de comer a los caballos. Rei no se atrevía a acercarse a ellos todavía, pero estos ya cuando menos los toleraban. Ayanami prefería mirar al tercer elegido a prudente distancia montando a cada uno de los caballos. Shinji pensó que lo mejor era no presionar a Rei. Toda la tarde se dedico a demostrarle que no había nada que temer. El joven cabalgaba con pericia, aunque Asuka lo había hecho mejor en el primer intento. Shinji sentía por primera vez confianza en si mismo. El joven dejaba que los caballos lo olfatearan y le lamieran los brazos con sus ásperas lenguas antes y después de montarlos. También les daba terrones de azúcar y les cepillaba la piel. Los de NERV no habían escatimado nada. Los caballos eran bellos y magníficos ejemplares. Para el joven Ikari era un sueño cabalgar al galope sobre ellos.

Rei no sabía que pensar, decir o sentir. Shinji irradiaba alegría. El joven era definitivamente otro. Hasta su olor era diferente. El olor a madera, a establo, a sudor de caballo no era desagradable. Rei le dijo que se quedara en su sitio por un momento. Fue al cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. La joven no sabía que ponerse de entre todas las prendas que había comprado.

Shinji se preguntaba que traería entre manos la peli azul. La joven apareció con un conjunto deportivo muy juvenil y colorido. Zapatos deportivos y medias azules de algodón. Un short licra negro a medio muslo que prácticamente era una segunda piel. Una holgada camisa blanca con una guarda camisa roja por encima. Una gorra morada coquetamente volteada hacia atrás. La vendedora había dicho que era el conjunto ideal para el verano, que le resaltaría el cabello y los ojos. Rei lo compro por que le parecía apropiado a sus necesidades. Las mejillas de la joven estaban rosas, pero sonrió al ver la reacción de estupor y sorpresa del joven.

-¿Te gusta, Ikari-kun?- Pregunto ella.

-Rei… ¡Te ves linda!- Dijo el muchacho con total honestidad. Rei le mostro lo que había comprado para él. Ikari se puso la ropa ante la insistencia de ella. Rei se mostro ahora parlanchina a la hora de contar a que tienda había ido y la ropa que había visto. Ella solo se veía así de animada con el comandante Ikari.

Rei estaba confundida. Era la primera vez que se sentía así de bien con otra persona que no fuera Gendou Ikari. Al comandante Ikari le gustaba que ella solo sonriera para él. Nunca hablaban de nada en realidad, ni tenían intimidad o algo en común. No se tuteaban. Rei sentía algo de envidia al ver a Misato con Shinji o a Asuka con Kaji. Ella sentía que el comandante Ikari era un total desconocido. Un desconocido con total acceso a su cuerpo. Un desconocido con poder de vida y muerte sobre ella. El comandante no la trataba mejor que a los otros dos pilotos. Ella no era su favorita, ni su hija, ni una amante o un juguete. Era una herramienta valiosa para sus planes.

Con Shinji era diferente y ella no sabía por que. Los dos jóvenes haraganeaban acostados en la hierba mirando la ciudad en el techo. Los trenes pasaban como estrellas fugaces por encima de sus cabezas. Por un momento se olvidaron de los EVAS y de la prueba impuesta por Maya. Shinji mordisqueaba la punta de una paja en la boca con la cabeza de Rei recostada en su estomago. No hablaban de nada. El muchacho apoyaba su cabeza en sus brazos con un pie sobre otro. Rei tenía sus manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre. Ambos jóvenes solo veían las luces titilar. Shinji y ella se pusieron de pie. ¡Ya era hora de regresar! Rei tuvo una ocurrencia.

-¡Hazme caballito hasta los establos!-Dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Shinji parecía pensarlo y ella sin más trepo a su espalda.

-¡Hey!- Dijo el muchacho tragando saliva. Rei solo dejaba que su cuerpo actuara por si mismo. La joven solo se reía. Era la primera vez en su vida que reía. Ella no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando. ¡Definitivamente estar con Shinji era mejor que estar con Gendou Ikari!

-¡Arre!- dijo ella. Shinji olía a la verde hierba. El corazón de la chica latía con violencia.

Shinji la llevo en su espalda el trecho de donde estaban hasta los establos. El joven sentía el cálido cuerpo de la chica como una cruz. Ella no era para nada pesada, todo lo contrario. Era liviana, grácil, flexible, ¡linda y bonita! Sentía la respiración de ella en su nuca. Sus pechos clavados en su espalda. Sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus suaves muslos entre sus brazos. Sintió un violento jalón en las perneras de sus pantalones.

-Rei… ¿quieres dormir en los establos o en tu cuarto esta noche?

-Ikari-Kun… ¡quiero dormir contigo!- Dijo ella dulcemente.

Ya estaban cerca de los establos. Shinji bajo a la muchacha de su espalda y la puso contra la pared de madera. Sujetaba a la muchacha por la cintura.

-Rei… ¡no creo que podamos dormir juntos como anoche!… -El joven trago saliva

-Ikari-Kun, ¡todavía no tengo sueño!...-Replico ella en un susurro. Sus caras estaban cerca y sus labios se fueron aproximando poco a poco, como si fueran un par de imanes.

Los jóvenes se besaron. Sintieron fuego en sus puntos de contacto, la boca, los pechos, los vientres y la unión de los muslos. Rei sintió un violento tirón. Los pezones se erectaron de golpe y sintió su entrepierna humedecerse. Los labios de él acariciaban su cuello de cisne y su garganta. Ella le empezó a mordisquear la oreja. ¡No podían detenerse! Algo en el interior de la muchacha se resistía. ¡Ella le pertenecía al padre del muchacho, al comandante Ikari! La excitación a Rei se le fue de golpe.

Más que hacerle el amor, el comandante Ikari parecía empeñado en remarcarle una y otra vez su dominio. Poner a prueba la lealtad y entrega de la muchacha una y otra vez. La barba de la cara del comandante era de cabellos gruesos e hirsutos, duros. Le lastimaban la piel, las mejillas… sus partes más intimas. Las manos del comandante eran ásperas, poderosas, fuertes. Su falo era enorme, de fuego. El comandante era lo suficientemente viril y experimentado para hacer gozar a una mujer hasta el punto de la locura, pero a ella le era indiferente. Ella sencillamente le pertenecía y el comandante estaba en total libertad de hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Ella pensó que si Shinji supiera que su padre ya la había poseído, hecho con ella todo lo que le había dado la gana… que era un clon, una hibrida artificial de humana y Ángel creada a partir de los restos de Yui Ikari, su madre… ¡él la rechazaría con asco! Rei no tenía nociones de lo bueno o lo malo. Pero se daba cuenta de que estaban en una situación grotesca.

-¡Ikari-Kun!- Alcanzo a decir ella entre jadeos. Shinji se detuvo expectante. El joven la acariciaba con la mirada. Rei sintió que solo bastaría pedirle que se detuviera para que el muchacho lo hiciera. Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¡al comandante Ikari era impensable decirle que no! Nunca se había planteado si quería o no tener relaciones sexuales con el comandante Ikari u otra persona distinta a él. ¡Estaba muy confundida!... no, no lo estaba… ¡Si quería tener relaciones en ese momento, en ese lugar y con ese chico!... pero el Comandante Ikari no lo aprobaría… desobedecerlo o contrariarlo era imposible para Rei.

-Ikari-Kun, ¡perdóname!... pero es mejor que paremos… - dijo. Se escabullo y se encerró en su cuarto. Shinji se quedo en el establo bastante confundido y dolido.

Rei se hizo una paja por primera vez en su vida. Desnuda en sus aposentos, acostada boca abajo y mordiendo las sabanas para no emitir sonido alguno su dedito entraba y salía de su interior. Convulsamente frotaba sus senos contra la mullida cama, clavaba sus uñas en el colchón, en la almohada. Sentía los ojos hinchados, con algo tratando de salir de ellos. No quería pensar en nada, ni en nadie. Solo después de alcanzar el orgasmo su cuerpo se relajo. El sexo con el comandante Ikari era solo eso. Algo mecánico sin significado, como una paja. Rei solo sentía esa relajación en todo su cuerpo. Luego era vestirse o bañarse. Hablar de trivialidades con el comandante y luego esperar a que el comandante volviera a llamarla con ese propósito.

Ella trato de dormir. Pero le hacía falta Shinji. Sentir su cuerpo contra su cuerpo. Rei se preguntaba que era lo que le estaba pasando. Lo que sentía no era desde ahora. Desde que conoció a Shinji Ikari, el hijo del comandante Ikari todo había dado un vuelco en su vida. Se preguntaba si el muchacho estaba molesto con ella, si se iría mañana o si ya se había ido. ¡Ya había pasado la prueba!... para irse solo tenía que llamar a Maya y hacerle una demostración de sus habilidades ecuestres.

Solo miraba el techo con la mirada perdida, vacía, ¡muerta! Su programación y acondicionamiento de toda la vida empezaba a actuar por su cuenta. El comandante Ikari no aprobaría ninguna relación con su hijo que fuera algo más que la de compañeros y colegas. Ella era ante todo una piloto de evangelión y montar a caballo era necesario para mejorar su desempeño como piloto. ¡Su fobia y terror a esos animales eran irrelevantes e inadmisibles!

-¡Irrelevantes e inadmisibles!- repitió en un murmullo inaudible mientras miraba el techo.

En su mente había cerrojos mentales que le impedían revelar información secreta o ser indiscreta con respecto a lo que veía o escuchaba. Incluso bajo tortura jamás diría nada. El miedo a los caballos habían aflojado las cadenas que la mantenían dócil y sumisa. Los tenues e invisibles hilos del comandante la movían a su antojo como una marioneta, incluso sin estar él presente. ¡Su fobia y terror a esos animales eran irrelevantes e inadmisibles!

-¡Irrelevantes e inadmisibles!- repitió en un murmullo inaudible mientras miraba el techo.

Mientras miraba el techo las imágenes del pasado llenaron su mente. El Comandante Ikari era su todo. El eje de su vida. Ella volvía a despertar en Central Dogma y allí estaba el comandante Ikari. La primera Rei había muerto y su cadáver había sido destruido. Ella despertaba con sus recuerdos y experiencias, pero ella era ante todo otra persona… otra cosa…

Ella creció bajo su supervisión. Vivió sus primeros años en Central Dogma y cuando fue mayor se le asigno un departamento. Desde entonces vivía sola.

_-Me mandó llamar Comandante Ikari?_

La voz dulce de Rei resonó por el amplio despacho del jefe de Nerv, su silueta destacó en la oscuridad.

_-Si Rei, ¡acércate!_

La primera elegida hizo lo que se le ordenó como siempre y avanzó a paso rápido hasta estar en frente de la mesa del hombre, este se levantó y caminó hacia su lado.

_-¿Rei, conoces tus responsabilidades como piloto verdad?_

Le preguntó sin mirarla.

_-Claro que si comandante._

A la chica de pelo azul le sorprendió que le hiciera esa pregunta, pero no dejó que ese sentimiento se exteriorizase. Con sus emociones y sentimientos bloqueados era obediente, dócil y sumisa. Para ella el Comandante Ikari se encontraba por encima de todo. Contrariarlo o desobedecerlo era herejía.

_-Entonces sabrás que aunque eres joven tienes unas responsabilidades que van más allá de tu edad, ¡que eres una adulta!_

Le dijo dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras se quitaba las gafas y las ponía encima de la mesa. Rei estaba intranquila, no entendía que era lo que quería el comandante o lo que deseaba. Ella solo esperaba sus órdenes, sus instrucciones para obedecerlas al pie de la letra.

_-Si señor._

Respondió alzando la mirada hacia él. El comandante Ikari sonrió en forma enigmática. Sus manos no estaban quemadas en ese entonces. Halo el lazo rojo del uniforme de la muchacha y este se deshizo. La muchacha se sorprendió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Pero antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo su acondicionamiento y programación se impuso. Definitivamente no iba hacer nada que contrariara a Gendou Ikari. Ella le pertenecía en cuerpo, mente y alma. ¡El podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera! El comandante le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano, mientras la otra le desabotonaba la blusa. Dijo:

_-Eso esperaba de ti._

Rei volvía al tiempo presente. Solo miraba el techo con la mirada perdida, vacía, ¡muerta! Su programación y acondicionamiento de toda la vida empezaba a actuar por su cuenta. El comandante Ikari no aprobaría ninguna relación con su hijo que fuera algo más que la de compañeros y colegas. Ella era ante todo una piloto de evangelión y montar a caballo era necesario para mejorar su desempeño como piloto. ¡Su fobia y terror a esos animales eran irrelevantes e inadmisibles!

-¡Irrelevantes e inadmisibles!- repitió en un murmullo inaudible mientras miraba el techo.

Los dos amanecieron ojerosos y trasnochados. Desayunaron en un tenso silencio. Shinji había estado despierto toda la noche cavilando sobre que había hecho mal. Rei volvía a su estado autista robótico de siempre… no tuvo problemas con los caballos. Pudo jinetearlos sin ningún tipo de contratiempo. En la tarde llamaron a Maya. Maya los felicito por haber pasado la prueba en forma tan satisfactoria.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinetes

_Contenido Adulto. Evangelion pertenece a Gainax, este fanfic es hecho sin ánimo de lucro._

Asuka en realidad se preocupo bastante al saber que Shinji y la niña modelo se quedarían solos. Por supuesto que no lo exteriorizo. Pasar la prueba fue derrotar a Shinji el superhéroe y a la favorita del comandante. Ella era así de competitiva. Que los dos se quedaran solos dos días con sus noches la puso de un humor de perros. Ella prefería fingir lo contrario. Maya le decía que no podía haber interferencia de parte de ellos. Asuka fingía que no le importaba y hacía chistes de lo afortunado que era Shinji de quedarse a solas con Rei. Como era Shinji quien hacia la limpieza, entre Asuka y Misato pusieron el departamento hecho un asco. La alemana se encargaba de cocinar… ¡pero la limpieza del departamento era algo que se ocuparía Shinji cuando regresara!

Shinji y Rei parecían regresar "más" normales que de costumbre. Asuka se sintió muy bien. Shinji se veía de lo más deprimido, bajo varios puntos en los Test de sincronización que siguieron. Rei parecía estar bien. Para Asuka no había cambios. Pero Rei no se encontraba para nada bien. El Comandante Ikari no había regresado de uno de sus misteriosos viajes. Ella solo tenía las gafas rotas del comandante como amuleto. Se acostaba a dormir en su solitario apartamento con ellas entre sus manos. La verdad que necesitaba sentir a Shinji otra vez a su lado, dormir entre sus brazos o ella abrazarlo a él para poder dormir bien. Al final se dormía, pero amanecía con jaquecas y nauseas.

Los caballos seguían en su sitio y los pilotos podían ir a verlos. Shinji y Asuka seguían progresando. Asuka no podía creer lo diferente que era Shinji cuando montaba a caballo. Se veía más maduro… ¡atractivo!... ¡guapo! Los dos eran muy buenos jinetes.

-¡A que no me alcanzas Baka!- decía Asuka muerta de la risa. Shinji la alcanzaba invariablemente. Serio y grave. La fusión entre el jinete y su caballo era total. Shinji parecía un centauro. Asuka se emocionaba toda al correr a toda velocidad, en el anillo del vértigo con Shinji Ikari. Los relinchos de los caballos eran salvajes y sus cascos casi no tocaban el suelo. Los caballos parecían adivinar los deseos de sus jinetes, seguir sus miradas. Sin casi usar las bridas o riendas, los dos parecían que controlaban los animales por medio de telepatía.

-¡Eres bueno, Kínder!... ¡pero yo soy mejor!- decía Asuka muy segura de si misma. En verdad que Asuka como jinete era superior a Shinji en todos los sentidos… pero Shinji había perdido su espíritu. Ya no le hacía feliz cabalgar. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mejor en una silla de montar que en una cabina de EVA. Montar a caballo con Asuka era una forma de evadirse y escapar de todo. Asuka era una jinete alegre y entusiasta, Shinji era más sosegado y tranquilo. En ese momento estaba serio y melancólico. Asuka sabía muy bien como sacarlo de ese estado. ¡Lentamente se acercaba con sigilo al jinete distraído!

Shinji sintió un pellizco en una nalga. Asuka estaba a su lado haciendo piruetas y cabriolas. Shinji la miraba con un solo ojo, mientras se sobaba.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Baka?... ¡No te duermas o te picaran los tábanos!-Dijo Asuka de buen humor. Se coloco detrás de él y le dio un azote con su fusta al caballo del tercer elegido. El corcel corrió a todo galope desbocado. El muchacho no se asusto, ni perdió la calma. Haciendo gala de un autodominio y control total sobre su montura tranquilizo al animal con palabras suaves. Su mano firme dominaron las bridas. Asuka estaba impresionada. Ella como jinete era violenta y salvaje, pero Shinji en su estilo suave y sosegado estaba casi a la par con ella. Lejos de molestarle a Asuka le gustaba eso. ¡Shinji a caballo tenía buena estampa! A ella le gustaba lucirse con sus ropas de jinete, pero Shinji prefería su uniforme escolar a perder el tiempo en ponerse esas ropas. ¡Claro que en Asuka su traje de jinete era un regalo a los ojos de quienes la veían!

-Baka… ¡hasta pareces hombre montado a caballo!- Dijo ella tratando de "picarle" y molestarlo como siempre. Shinji le sonrió, no se disculpaba de nada cuando montaba a caballo. Hizo que su bruto se parara en dos patas y relinchara. El muchacho sonreía confiado y seguro de sí mismo. Asuka le encantaba que sonriera así, ¡cabalgar solo los dos! Ahora era la Alemana quien trataba de alcanzar al tercer elegido. Shinji vio a Rei en el horizonte. Asuka miro hacia allí. También vio a Rei. Espoleo su caballo hacia esa dirección. Shinji le siguió.

Rei los miraba a los dos a lo lejos. Ella seguía teniéndoles miedo a los caballos y una vez pasada la prueba ella no tenía que volver a acercarse a esos animales nunca más si no quería. Asuka solo llevaba la fusta como adorno… y para molestar a Shinji. Todo caballo que ella montaba era suave seda. Vestida con su elegante traje de montar era una amazona. En poco tiempo estuvo frente a frente con Rei. El caballo le bufaba en la cara a la primera elegida. Rei no perdió la calma, ni la sangre fría. En su estado autista habitual podía bloquear su miedo. Asuka espero que Shinji se les uniera.

-Chica modelo… ¿Qué te pareces si te nos unes?- Dijo Asuka.

-No me lo han ordenado y no me parece necesario- dijo ella en forma fría.

-¡Aburrida!- le replico Asuka sacándole la lengua- en serio Rei… si hasta un papanatas como Shinji puede, ¡para ti hay esperanza!... Hikari es mi mejor amiga, pero me decepciono saber que le tiene miedo a los caballos…

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a los caballos!- grito Rei con furia en sus pupilas. Asuka se sorprendió ante la inesperada reacción. Después sonrió sardónicamente.

-¡Vaya!, ¡Vaya!... ¡con que esas tenemos!… vamos chica modelo, ¡no hagas que te ruegue!... o creeré que en verdad le tienes miedo a los caballos…

Por toda respuesta Ayanami siguió su camino sin hacer caso de Asuka. La alemana, muy satisfecha, la vio irse. Shinji había desmontado y llevo a su caballo con la brida en sentido contrario a Rei. Las ganas de cabalgar se le habían acabado. Asuka bufo de fastidio. ¡Los dos japoneses eran un par de aburridos! Seguía al muchacho en su montura en silencio. La verdad era que todo ese alboroto que había provocado era para que Rei se fuera. No lo quería reconocer, pero disfrutaba mucho sus cabalgatas con el joven Ikari. ¡Rei era sencillamente una aguafiestas y una intrusa! Los dos estaban mejor sin ella…

Pronto llegaron al huerto de sandías de Kaji. Allí se detuvieron. Kaji estaba de viaje y Shinji periódicamente regaba las sandías y cuidaba el huerto. Shinji dejo suelto a su montura y esta solo se limito a pastar por los alrededores. Asuka seguía montada en su cabalgadura. Su rostro estaba serio. Shinji regando las sandías era la viva imagen del desaliento y la tristeza. Nada que ver con el poderoso jinete que domaba la tempestad. Los ojos de Asuka se suavizaron.

-Shinji… ¿Qué paso entre tú y Rei ese tiempo que estuvieron los dos solos?

-¡Nada!- Dijo el alicaído muchacho.

-¡Con ese tono me das a entender que paso de todo, baka!... ¿que paso?... ¿pusiste la mano en donde no debías, luego Rei te dio una bofetada y te dijo pervertido?

Shinji guardo silencio.

-¿Le dijiste te quiero, te amo y toda esa basura cursi de telenovelas y ella se burlo de ti?... ¿o muy educadamente te rechazo?

-…-

-Ya sé, ¡no le dijiste nada!... sientes un placer masoquista en sufrir en silencio tu amor imposible e inalcanzable… ¿verdad?

El joven seguía en su mutismo. El caballo de Asuka le golpeo la cabeza con el hocico. El muchacho saco unos terrones de azúcar de su bolsillo y se los dio. Asuka entrecerró los ojos, los animales eran sumisos, mansos y dóciles con el tercer elegido.

-Ella esta enamorada de mi padre- Dijo el muchacho al fin. Era algo que tenía tiempo sospechando. Que lo carcomía por dentro. Ella y su padre parecían llevarse bien. El muchacho le conto todo cabizbajo a Asuka.

-¡Lo único que me queda claro de lo que me dijiste es que eres un pervertido hentai y ella una sinvergüenza facilona!- Dijo Asuka colérica. Sus ojos relampagueaban y montada en su caballo parecía una valquiria. Encabrito su alazán y parecía que iba a aplastar a Shinji bajo sus patas. Cabalgo a su alrededor echa una furia, aplastando todas las sandías. El muchacho sintió miedo y terror. Asuka parecía que se había tranquilizado por fin. Le daba la espalda desde su corcel.

-¡Eres patético!... prefieres quedarte con la duda que enfrentar la verdad… ¡Sé hombre y enfrenta el problema!... pregúntale de una buena vez que siente ella por ti y dile lo que sientes por ella…

-Pero… ¿y si me rechaza?

-¡No te rindas!

-¿Si esta enamorada de mi padre?

-¡Lucha, imbécil, y quítasela!... ¿en realidad crees que lo que siente ella por ese adefesio es amor verdadero? ¿O que ese bastardo manipulador la hará feliz? Puede ser solo gratitud o lo más probable… ¡muy mal gusto!... hazte tu mismo la pregunta… ¿la quieres de verdad?... ¿la amas de verdad?... ¿eres capaz de todo por ella?

-¡Si!- Dijo Shinji sin vacilar. Asuka guardo silencio.

-¡Vete entonces, sin mirar atrás!-Dijo Asuka. Shinji corrió a su corcel y de un brinco, apoyando las manos desde las nalgas del caballo, se monto raudo y veloz. El caballo se convirtió en una furia indómita y rápido como el rayo partió al galope. Asuka observaba todo en silencio. ¡Ese era el Shinji que quería! Solo musito un "¡Baka!" cuando lo perdió de vista. Miro la masacre de sandias a su alrededor. Solo una estaba intacta. Asuka sonrío

-Kaji se pondrá furioso cuando vea todo lo que Shinji hizo con su caballo, ¿verdad?

El caballo por toda respuesta aplasto la sandía y relincho. Como un gato, le echo tierra con sus patas traseras y alzo la cola. Asuka recupero su buen humor y se encamino a las caballerizas silbando una alegre melodía.

Rei estaba a las orillas del lago subterráneo del Geofront. Miraba su reflejo en el agua, la ciudad en el techo y los trenes pasar como estrellas fugaces, las luces titilar como estrellas. No tenía ganas de regresar a su casa, ni deseaba que el comandante Ikari regresara de su viaje. Las gafas rotas estaban en sus manos y ella intentaba tirarlas al lago, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad. En el reflejo del lago ella vio al tercer elegido montado en su caballo. Ella se giro. Shinji llevaba rato buscándola y un presentimiento lo había llevado al lago. Sin decir palabra levanto a Rei en vilo y la sentó en su montura. Rei le abrazo por el cuello para no caerse y el muchacho la sostenía entre sus brazos para darle mayor estabilidad. Sujetando las bridas y clavándole los talones a los ijares del caballo partieron a galope. El miedo y terror que Rei les tenía a esos animales no pudo ser bloqueado. Ella grito. Las personas que estaban cerca fueron testigos de la inusual escena.

-¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar a solas!- Le dijo Shinji dispuesto a todo.

Rei se debatía entre sus brazos, histérica. Gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Shinji estaba inescrutable. Las personas que les salieron al paso fueron arrolladas sin contemplaciones por su caballo y echadas de lado. Shinji de repente estaba siendo perseguido por los cuerpos de seguridad del Geofront. Por supuesto que lo hubieran abaleado y todo hubiera terminado, pero ambos eran valiosos pilotos. La máxima prioridad era capturarlos vivos e ilesos. Los hombres del servicio secreto se comunicaban entre ellos con sus transmisores. El muchacho solo los evadía. Sin darse cuenta el muchacho era conducido a un lugar que los eficientes y profesionales hombres de NERV esperaban capturarlo sin ningún tipo de problema.

***

Fuyutsuki era informado del "rapto" de Rei. El tercer elegido y la primera elegida se encontraban en paradero desconocido. Debían de estar en alguna parte del laberinto de túneles del Central Dogma. Shinji había perdido hábilmente a sus perseguidores. El Vice-Comandante se mesaba las sienes. ¡Era sencillamente alucinante! En una imagen congelada se veía claramente a Shinji con Rei saltando una improvisada barricada en un caballo negro. ¡Era sencillamente inaudito que un joven que solo tenía pocos días de montar a caballo pudiera escapárseles a las fuerzas de seguridad de NERV con semejante facilidad!

-Lo único que falto fue que gritara "¡Viva Pancho Villa y abajo NERV!" cuando salto la barricada- Dijo la doctora Ritsuko con ironía. Kouzo Fuyutsuki entorno los ojos.

-La mayor Katsuragi ya había notado que Shinji estaba más deprimido que de costumbre y que ambos pilotos parecían evitarse…-Dijo Maya

-Al Comandante Ikari no va a gustarle nada lo ocurrido… - se dijo Fuyutsuki en voz alta.

***

Solo después que se quedaron a solas fue que pudieron hablar. Rei al principio insulto y abofeteo al tercer elegido para después abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos. La joven le pidió que se fueran lejos y que nunca regresaran. Shinji le dijo que necesitaba saber la verdad. Después de un largo y pesado silencio, ella solo musito "¡ven conmigo!". Los pasadizos y pasillos estaban oscuros. Rei tomaba de la mano a Shinji y el japonés con la otra mano jalaba por las riendas al caballo. Rei solo tenía que teclear su código de acceso para que las puertas se abrieran. Shinji se preguntaba por que no había guardias o gente a donde iban. Rei empezó a contarle todo. Lo poco que sabía de si misma, en realidad, desde el momento en que abrió los ojos al mundo en Central Dogma. Por voluntad y deseo del Comandante Ikari.

Shinji y Rei estaban en Central Dogma, en el cuarto de los clones. Rei había traído al muchacho por que solo así le creería. Shinji sentía que alucinaba y que todo era una pesadilla. Sin poderse contener vomito en el piso. Rei estaba impasible y el muchacho seguía mirando todo a su alrededor con horror. Las Reis parecían sonreír burlonamente. De disfrutar la cruel broma del destino. Ayanami no pudo soportar verlas y apretando un botón los clones se deshicieron.

-Rei… ¿Qué has hecho?

-Solo eran recipientes vacios sin mente, ni conciencia Shinji… periódicamente tenía que transferirle mis recuerdos y experiencias… ¡míralas!... siguen con su sonrisa vacía y muerta…

Rei le había contado toda la verdad al muchacho. Solo la parte que ella en realidad sabía. La razón y propósito de su existencia le eran desconocidos. Solo el Comandante Ikari lo sabía. Ella no la amaba o sentía algo por él. Estaba condicionada y programada a obedecerle en todo. Shinji tenía una última duda

-¿Tú y mi padre…?- El joven no se atrevió a terminar. Pero Rei tenía tiempo esperando la pregunta. Sabía que era inevitable.

-Sí, todas las veces que quiso y en todas las formas en que te puedas imaginar…- dijo ella, se mordió los labios y bajo los ojos- ¿importa?

-Sí- dijo él abatido por completo. Lo que le había dicho Asuka todavía lo escuchaba en su interior. Shinji se pregunto si en verdad quería a Rei Ayanami hasta ese punto

-Ikari-Kun, ¡te quiero!... ¡solo quiero estar contigo!...- le hubiera gustado decir o gritar a Rei, pero ella no podía hacerlo. Solo guardo silencio. Las pupilas rojas de sus ojos temblaban, pero ella no podía hablar o moverse. Sencillamente ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Sus cerrojos mentales, las cadenas que la aprisionaban estaban chirriando. Los hilos con que el Comandante Ikari controlaba a su marioneta estaban tensos hasta el punto de la ruptura, pero se negaban a romperse.

-Ayanami… ¿me quieres?… ¿me amas de verdad?... solo eso me importa saber…- le dijo el muchacho mirándola a los ojos.

-¡No!... Shinji será mejor que te vayas y olvides todo lo que has visto y oído… ¡yo estaré bien!… yo creo en tu padre y en todo lo que hace… Si te vas ahora no habrá represalias… solo diremos que todo fue una broma- dijo en forma neutra, en su forma robótica e impersonal de siempre. Los ojos rojos de la joven estaban vacios, sin vida. Shinji reconoció esa mirada perdida. Los ojos de Rei estaban así cuando por fin monto a caballo ese día y delante de Maya para pasar la prueba. Rei estaba bloqueando sus emociones y sentimientos. ¡Ella estaba mintiendo!

-No te creo Rei… ¡no eres tu quien habla en este momento!… es lo mismo que cuando me diste esa bofetada en las escaleras… ¡tenías mucho miedo y no querías hacer la prueba de reactivación de la unidad 00!... Rei, ¡yo también te quiero!... lo que haya pasado antes de ahora ¡lo dejaremos atrás juntos!…

-Shinji, ¡solo déjame aquí y vete!- Dijo ella rehuyendo su mirada.

Shinji monto en su caballo, Rei temía que en verdad le hiciera caso y se fuera. El muchacho le extendió la mano desde su silla de montar. Los ojos del muchacho le decían "¡Ven conmigo si me amas y me quieres de verdad!". Ella tardo un tiempo en reaccionar. Ella le dio la mano y de un jalón el tercer elegido la subió. La muchacha estaba ahora nuevamente entre sus brazos. Algo salía de sus ojos, pero a ella no le importo que era. Los jóvenes desaparecieron otra vez en los oscuros pasillos.

-Eres un clon de mi madre… ¿cierto?- Dijo Shinji después que llevaban un largo trecho andando. El pasillo era lóbrego y oscuro. Los cascos del caballo repicaban en el duro piso.

-Si, bueno… ¡no totalmente!- dijo ella. En realidad no estaba muy segura. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora que no había secretos y mentiras entre ellos. El futuro era ahora incierto.

-¡Voy a tener que pensar que eres como una prima lejana!…- dijo el muchacho tratando de bromear

- En realidad, ¡creo que soy como tu hermana en un 95%!... – Dijo ella seria. Shinji se encogió de hombros. Planta, animal o cosa… sencillamente quería a Rei tal como era. Le dio las riendas a la muchacha y la sujeto por la cintura. Hizo que Rei se sentara a horcajadas en la silla con él.

-Ya creo que es el momento de que aprendas a montar a caballo-Dijo el joven- ¡nada de trampas!... ¡Supera tu miedo de una buena vez!

Rei trago saliva y cerro los ojos con fuerza. Pero estaba en brazos de su chico. El miedo hereditario que tenía se fue disipando. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

Shinji y Rei cabalgaron por los solitarios y oscuros pasillos, estaban en una sección abandonada por que había sido dañada en uno de los ataques de los ángeles. Por una de las vías de emergencia de evacuación salieron al exterior. Las estrellas titilaban sobre sus cabezas y el manto de la noche los cubría. Shinji ya no sabia a donde ir. Los de NERV los estaban buscando.

-Ikari-kun, hay un sitio en donde nunca se les ocurrirá buscarnos… sería mejor pasar la noche allí mientras dejamos que todos se calmen…

Shinji y Rei andaban entre la gente por las calles de Tokio-03. Iban a pie tomados de la mano para no llamar la atención. El caballo corría en otra dirección y los jóvenes esperaban ganar tiempo mientras los de NERV le seguían la pista. Se detuvieron en una gran casa y entraron con una llave que Rei tenía.

***

Fuyutsuki y la doctora Akagi llegaron al Central Dogma y vieron la masacre de clones.

-Con esto queda totalmente descartado de que Rei este con Shinji en contra de su voluntad- Dijo Ritsuko.

- ¡Habrá que capturarlos! y a Rei…

-Me encargare de ella a su debido tiempo, lo primordial es capturar a ambos con vida y con discreción… la mayor Katsuragi los esta buscando en estos momentos… ¡no nos conviene que sea ella quien los encuentre!

Fuyutsuki asintió. Ya no era solo un caso de travesura de chiquillos. Akagi carraspeo.

-Tenemos que informar al comandante Ikari

-Aún no. Los del comité de ancianos de SEELE podrían sospechar algo. Esto es solo una chiquillada de los pilotos y estamos totalmente capacitados para manejarla… ¡no hay ninguna necesidad de molestar al comandante Ikari por problemas tan triviales!

***

Asuka estaba viendo la persecución y el gran escape de Shinji en los cuarteles generales. Misato le había preguntado que sabía y ella le había respondido que nada. ¡Todos estaban como locos! A nadie le quedaba claro si Shinji había secuestrado a Rei o los dos se habían fugado. Todos los testigos daban testimonios contradictorios. Asuka miraba el gran salto a la barricada una y otra vez. Acorralado y con sus perseguidores a pocos metros Shinji Ikari había realizado un salto casi imposible. La joven bebía una soda con un pitillo.

-¡Que extremista y exagerado eres, Baka!... solo te dije que hablaras con ella, ¡no que la secuestraras!- Dijo Asuka en voz alta sin que nadie le hiciera caso. Su parte favorita era cuando la banda de motorizados que los perseguían chocaba con la barricada. La cara de Rei, muerta de miedo, gritando "¡detente!" con los ojos cerrados ¡no tenía desperdicio! El rostro de Shinji estaba serio y sus ojos estaban en llamas. Asuka hizo un acercamiento. Sonrió con melancolía y sus ojos se suavizaron. Sin que nadie se percatara saco una copia del video.

***

Shinji y Rei estaban en la cocina de la casa preparando algo para comer. Rei solo comía vegetales y leche, Shinji se había preparado un bistec con arroz y papas, bebía una gaseosa. En la sencilla cena se hacía evidente lo diferente que eran. Los jóvenes fueron a bañarse, Shinji en una tina de agua caliente y Rei se duchaba. La casa tenía dos baños y los jóvenes estaban pensando en el otro mientras se aseaban. Shinji se cepillaba los dientes con un cepillo nuevo que encontró en su estuche en el baño y hacía gárgaras. Todavía tenía en la mente la imagen del tanque de clones. El sabor amargo de su vomito en la boca. ¡Por más que se cepillaba y hacía gárgaras no podía quitárselo!

Rei tenía en la mente al comandante Ikari. No estaba segura de lo que sentía hacia él. Sus gafas rotas todavía las conservaba, sencillamente no sabía si podía romper el vinculo que lo unía a él. Dejo los lentes en el lavabo y trato de no mirarlos. Ella se puso su ropa de interior de algodón y su camisa, Shinji se había puesto su ropa interior, su pantalón sin correa y la franela negra que siempre se ponía por debajo de su camisa blanca. Ambos jóvenes caminaban descalzos sobre la mullida alfombra persa. La joven se le quedo mirando. Shinji se le acercaba. Se miraron a los ojos un largo rato.

Rei sentía un nudo en el estomago. Las manos ásperas o con guantes del comandante, sobre su piel. La barba lastimándole las mejillas, recorriendo la epidermis de su cuerpo. Su lengua de saliva espesa dentro de su boca, ensalivando su coño, lamiéndola y saboreándola desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Más que hacerle el amor, el comandante Ikari parecía un hábil relojero comprobando los muelles y resortes de una delicada, sofisticada y compleja maquinaria. Sabía que, donde, cuando y como tocar su cuerpo. El núbil cuerpo de Rei reaccionaba en forma exacta, adecuada y correcta a cada estimulo en forma mecánica proporcionando al comandante placer y gozo en grado superlativo. La joven al final sentía la relajación en su cuerpo y una catarsis en su sistema nervioso. El comandante había pasado un momento agradable y estaba contento. Eso siempre la dejaba satisfecha. Ella después se vestía y se iba.

Ella bajo la vista, sus labios temblaban. Shinji se sentía un poco intimidado al saber que su propio padre había gozado el cuerpo de Rei cuando quiso, como quiso y todo lo que quiso. Estaba tenso por que era virgen en el más completo de los sentidos, un primerizo inexperto y torpe. Shinji sujeto a la muchacha con suavidad por un hombro y con la otra mano le levanto la barbilla. Su dedo pulgar acaricio los entreabiertos labios. Con el dorso de la mano le acaricio la mejilla. ¡La piel era tan suave! La mano de Rei subió hasta su pecho y le acaricio los pectorales. Ella sintió la tela de la franela negra en las yemas de sus dedos. El corazón del muchacho parecía que iba a saltar de su pecho.

Shinji la atrajo hacia si agarrándola por el fino talle. Sus manos le acariciaron las nalgas. El faldón de la camisa de Rei y sus bragas blancas de algodón no le permitieron sentir la carne. Los jóvenes anhelantes parecían respirar el aliento del otro. Los labios se atraían nuevamente y sus cuerpos se fusionaron en un solo beso. De entre los labios entreabiertos sus lenguas se tocaron. Las mejillas del muchacho eran suaves y su boca era dulce. Ella lo abrazo y las manos del muchacho le levantaron la camisa hasta el pecho. Una mano se deslizo por debajo de su braga y le apretó una nalga. La otra mano le acariciaba la desnuda espalda, la línea indentada de su espinazo, tropezando con su sujetador. Definitivamente ¡dejaron todo atrás y volvieron a nacer! Los jóvenes más que besarse parecían deseosos de devorarse mutuamente. Ladeaban y movían las cabezas buscando otros ángulos. Las barbillas estaban llenas de saliva. Cuando sus bocas se separaban brevemente para tomar aire un hilillo transparente de líquido espeso las unía todavía.

Shinji levanto a la muchacha de la alfombra cargándola en brazos. Rei sintió miedo y gusto a la vez, en su interior la maquinaria de relojería había estallado haciéndose añicos. Sus hilos y cadenas estaban rotos, sus cerrojos abiertos. Estaba muy nerviosa y excitada a más no poder. Sus pezones estaban paraditos y duros, ¡le dolían! Sentía un horno entre las piernas. El olor a sangre, a heno, a establo y a sudor de caballo de Shinji la estaba volviendo loca. Aunque el muchacho estaba recién bañado, esos olores eran fuertes en él. Todo era nuevo y desacostumbrado para ella.

Fueron a la habitación principal. La luz de la luna entraba por los amplios ventanales iluminando una cama matrimonial de suaves sabanas de seda. Shinji deposito a Rei al lado de la cama y ella le quito la franela. El muchacho alza los brazos para facilitarle todo a Rei. El torso del joven estaba bien definido, estilizado, sin ser musculoso, pero el joven sintió algo de vergüenza delante de Rei. Estaba muy nervioso y no atinaba en que hacer a continuación. Rei estaba en las mismas. Su dedito siguió la línea de los definidos pectorales y el de las costillas. Shinji solo tenía ojos para los ojos rojos rubí de Rei. Solo sintió la proximidad del cuerpo de la muchacha, su calor, la punta de los dedos de ella tocando la piel de sus incipientes bíceps.

Shinji trago saliva entendiendo que tenía que tomar la iniciativa. Lentamente le desabotono la camisa a Rei botón por botón, de arriba hacia abajo. La camisa se abrió y la ropa interior de Rei quedo a la vista. Su piel era marfileña, de nácar. El muchacho abrió más la camisa y dejo que se deslizara por los hombros redondos de Rei hasta caer al suelo. Shinji se bajo los pantalones y se quito los calzoncillos delante de Rei. Por un instante Rei se quedo de piedra, muda, sin habla, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Shinji se preguntaba que le pasaba. La joven por fin pudo hablar.

-¡La tienes más grandes que el comandante Ikari!- dijo la joven de golpe.

Rei no tenía mucha experiencia y creía que todos los hombres debían de tenerla del mismo tamaño. Subrepticiamente o en forma fugaz ya había visto al muchacho desnudo las veces que un Ángel lo mandaba al hospital o en alguna prueba en que era necesario que los tres pilotos estuvieran desnudos. Pero siempre con su miembro en reposo, o con algo de por medio y sin mucho interés. Shinji se ruborizo. Su mástil de carne se desinflo un poco. Rei se preguntaba si era su imaginación… o efectos secundarios del LCL.

Shinji se sentó en la cama con su miembro semi-erecto entre las piernas. Rei se termino de quitar sus ropas. Las mejillas le ardían. La joven sintió un hasta ahora desconocido sentimiento de pudor. Trataba de dominarse. Su cuerpo era de carne y sangre, como la de todo el mundo. Ella se dio cuenta de que no podía aislarse como lo hacía con el comandante y dejar que su cuerpo actuara por si solo. Lo que iban hacer los dos, no era solo sexo.

Shinji se daba cuenta de la turbación de la muchacha, de su desconcierto. Su miembro era un tierno capullo de carne y la joven se puso de rodillas. Solo lo toco con sus manitas delicadas. Shinji se echo hacia atrás y se apoyo en sus antebrazos. La joven dio un tenue beso en la punta del prepucio. Sus labios acariciaban en suaves roces y fugaces toques. Shinji sintió la puntiaguda punta de la lengua de Rei entre el glande y el prepucio, separándolos. Las manitos de ella estaban en sus bolas, acariciándolas, masajeándolas. Rei encontraba el sabor de Shinji como indefinido. Con las manipulaciones y juegos de Rei el pene de Shinji alcanzo su plena dureza. La joven entre lametadas enérgicas echo la vaina de piel hacia atrás. El glande expuesto fue saboreado en forma lasciva y mórbida por Rei.

Shinji le acariciaba la cabeza y le mesaba los cabellos a Rei. La joven abrió la boca a todo lo que pudo y poco a poco se fue tragando "eso". Shinji no tenía mucho vello púbico, pero a la joven le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Su cabeza subía y bajaba. La saliva de la joven se escurría por el duro miembro. Shinji no lo soporto más y exploto en la boca de Rei. La joven no se esperaba semejante chorro de leche espesa. Trago lo más que pudo y después tosió por un rato con el semen saliendo de su boca y de la nariz. Shinji sintió un alivio momentáneo.

El semen del muchacho se escurría por la boca y nariz de Rei. Se deslizaba por sus pechos y por el vientre. Su sexo hinchado tenía forma de grano de café. Un líquido transparente e incoloro se escurría de entre sus muslos. Los senos de la joven estaban parados y picudos. Sus pezones estaban duros como garbanzos y a la joven le dolían. La piel de la joven estaba rosadita, el fino vello añil que la cubría estaba levantado. La piel erizada estaba como piel de gallina. La joven se sentía enardecidamente caliente.

-¡Ikari-Kun!... ¡Me duele!... ¡Me arde!- decía la muchacha entre jadeos, respirando entrecortadamente como una asmática.

Shinji la atrajo y la acostó en la cama a su lado. Rei literalmente ardía. Su cuerpo estaba enfebrecido. La joven solo sentía alivio sintiendo el cuerpo del joven contra el suyo. Las manos del muchacho la acariciaban y masajeaban como panadero amasando pan. La joven estaba ávida de sus caricias. Las suaves yemas de los dedos del muchacho recorrían su epidermis. Rei era una autopista que recorrer, un arpa que tocar. La joven acostada bocabajo sentía las manos del muchacho hormigueando su espalda.

El muchacho la giraba y la recorría de la cabeza a los pies. La acostó boca arriba y se puso a gatas sobre ella. La joven se mordió el labio inferior. Sus pechos subían y bajaban, se unían y separaban al ritmo de su agitada respiración. Ella se estremeció y gimió mientras él se movía lentamente hacia los senos llenos, los pezones ya duros y anhelantes. Su lengua recorría la garganta, el canalillo de los senos, los pechos y el vientre como gaviota hambrienta buscando comida en el mar. Los besos, lametazos, mordiscos y chupetones en el cuello y torso de Rei solo eran la gaviota hundiéndose en el mar para atrapar a su presa.

Los labios abierto del muchacho cubrían la curva del seno y subían en espiral hacía el duro pezón. El joven lo mordía o lo chupaba con fuerza, lo hundía con la lengua o recorría su aureola. Shinji repetía la operación con el otro seno. Apretaba ambos con sus manos o le pellizcaba los pezones. La joven sintió el aliento y respiración de su amante en su línea abdominal, descender a sus muslos abiertos. Los labios del muchacho estaban en sus suaves partes internas. Sus abultados y súper sensitivos labios vaginales se unían y separaban en cada lametazo. La joven se revolvía y retorcía convulsa, abierta, fuertemente asida por los muslos. El clítoris emergía duro, redondo y húmedo de su escondite de piel como una perla rosa.

Shinji le dio un respiro a Rei. Lamía y besaba las entrepiernas de sus muslos, el bajo vientre y el ombligo. El joven recorría las largas piernas. La joven ya estaba más calmada y más que lista. El muchacho la tomo por las rodillas y abrió su sexo como una ostra. Hundió su cara en su núcleo y chupo con fuerza. Rei arqueo la espalda y echo su cuello hacia atrás. Se mordió el dorso de la mano y clavo sus uñas en las sabanas. Shinji bebía y chupaba de sus jugos, jugueteaba en atrapar y soltar el sensitivo clítoris. Rei no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo. Por primera vez en su vida sintió una explosión liberadora en todo su ser. Su cuerpo entonces se relajo como siempre y su sistema nervioso tuvo una catarsis total ya conocida. Pero había algo más indefinido para ella. Rei se toco el pecho y sintió los latidos de su corazón. No sabía como llamarlo, pero estaba en su interior.

Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron con ternura por un rato. Sus cuerpos estaban perlados de sudor y pegostosos por sus fluidos corporales. Shinji le estaba besando en los labios, ella sintió su miembro duro y venoso entre sus muslos. La joven sintió temor y gusto a la vez. Shinji se puso a gatas de nuevo sobre ella. La joven se abrió a todo lo que pudo y con sus manitas separo sus tiernos labios vaginales. Shinji sostenía su peso con una mano y con la otra guiaba su miembro. Rei sentía su sexo en carne viva, hipersensible. Cobardemente se echaba hacia atrás o cubría su vagina con las manos cuando sentía la punta del glande en su entrada.

-¡Es muy grande y no me va entrar!- decía ella en un puchero

-Rei… lo tengo normal… ¡son imaginaciones tuyas!... ¡voy a tener cuidado!

Rei estaba con los ojos cerrados. Sintió la punta del glande en sus labios vaginales, a Shinji en su surco de carne tratando de encontrar su pequeño orificio de entrada. Shinji en verdad lo tenía más grande que el comandante, Rei intento abrirse más. La punta se abría paso en su carne. Shinji estaba ahora en su interior. Sin casi moverse, el muchacho estaba en suave vaivén sobre ella. La joven enlazo los tobillos y lo abrazo por los hombros. Sin poder contenerse soltó una risita. Sentía gozo, deleite, paz. El placer aumentaba y ella empezaba a jadear. Shinji casi no sacaba su miembro, solo la mecía suavemente. Sus bolas chocaban con su entrada en cada embestida y sus jugos se escurrían hasta su ano. Fue un polvo largo e intenso. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos casi sin darse cuenta de lo extenuados que estaban.

***

Gendou Ikari regresaba en la madrugada a Tokio-03. Llegaba directo a su casa sin avisar a nadie, casi a escondidas. Estaba satisfecho por los resultados obtenidos en su viaje de negocios y de sus maquinaciones clandestinas durante el mismo. ¡SEELE seguramente nunca sospecharía nada! Se encontraba muy cansado y fue directamente a acostarse en su cama sin reparar en nada. Sintió un cuerpo desnudo a su lado. Cuando sorprendido encendió la luz casi se desmayo al encontrar a su hijo desnudo en su cama.

-¡Hola, papa!… ¿Qué tal tu viaje?- Dijo Shinji con embarazo y pena. El muchacho ya sabía por Rei que la casa era del comandante Ikari. En realidad ambos habían acordado esperar su regreso y hablar con él. ¡Shinji no esperaba hacerlo tan pronto y en semejantes fachas!

-¡¿Pero que significa esto?!- Trono Gendou Ikari. Fue al rato que se dio cuenta de que Shinji no estaba solo. ¡Rei estaba a su lado desnuda también!

-Shinji y yo… somos novios… ¡No deseo tener relaciones sexuales con usted nunca más!... He destruido todas mis copias, ¡si muero no habrá ahora nadie que ocupe mi lugar!…- Dijo la joven Peli azul con aplomo y seguridad. En total y franca rebeldía.

-Padre… ¡lo sé todo!... ¡yo amo a Rei!... ¡Si deseas conservarnos como pilotos de evangelión, que no digamos nada de lo que sabemos, no intentes separarnos!- Dijo Shinji serio. Ambos jóvenes estaban tomados de la mano, irradiando felicidad y fuerza.

El cerebro de Gendou Ikari trataba de informar al comandante de que los dos jóvenes habían hecho el amor en su cama (tic en el ojo del comandante), que su hijo sabía toda la verdad sobre Rei (tic en el ojo del comandante), que Rei ya no estaba bajo su férreo control (tic en el ojo del comandante), que estaban profundamente enamorados (tic en el ojo del comandante) y que era imposible separarlos (tic en el ojo del comandante). ¡Pero no podía! Algo dentro del comandante había hecho cortocircuito.

Gendou Ikari sintió un zumbido en los oídos y que las piernas le flaqueaban. La sorpresa y el estupor eran demasiado grandes. Lo último que pensó mientras todo a su alrededor se disolvía era que tenía una pesadilla. Como árbol abatido por leñadores Gendou Ikari cayó desmayado en el piso.


End file.
